The Thracians (Sitalces)
The Thracians led by Sitalces is a custom civilization by More CivilizationsMore Civilisations and Viregel. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Thracians Herodotus once said of the Thracians as one of the largest cultures in the world, second only to the Indians, and possibly the world’s greatest military force, if not for their decentralised system. Though his claims may have been tenuous, they are certainly accurate enough to see where he was coming from; though the Thracians dominated what would become present-day Bulgaria, they rarely expanded far beyond this, despite having a vast military force. However, during its period of Balkan dominance, Thrace was unified several times; and on several occasions, they were able to spread their word far beyond their borders. Sitalces One of the great Thracian and Odrysian kings, Sitalces came to power at a young age after losing his father to war. Though ill-equipped for leading the Thracians, Sitalces was well versed in the art of war and was able to lead his army to battle soon after his ascension to the throne, significantly expanding Thracian territory. Dawn of Man "Hail, King Sitalces, ruler of the Odrysian Kingdom of Thrace! The Thracians are an ancient people, having settled along the western coast of the Black Sea since time immemorial. Despite being regarded by some as barbarians, your people are cultured and industrious, proficient in art, music and warfare. Yet it was not until the reign of your father, Teres I, who expelled the unwelcome Persian overlords, that the bickering tribes were united under one banner to form a single Thracian kingdom. Through your political and military prowess, you expanded the boundaries of your kingdom, and threatened the very existence of fledging Macedon, which would soon grow to awe the world. During your rule, Thrace Hellenised under the influence of Greek colonists, yet it was the Greeks who adopted Thracian weapons, armour and military ideas; ideas which would even come to inspire the ever-expanding Rome herself in years to come. Oh brave Sitalces, the tribes are divided again, and your people yearn for a leader. Will you don your armour, take up your arms and unite your people once more? Will you build a civilisation that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: '"Welcome to the Thracian lands, my friend. We shall dine tonight to celebrate your arrival!" '''Introduction: '"Who approaches Sitalces, King of Thrace? I welcome this newcomer, whether they be friend or foe." 'Defeat: '"We have lost. Let them celebrate today, for we shall return tomorrow!" 'Defeat: '"It is not often that my foes get the upper hand, and never have they beaten me! How is this so?" Unique Attributes Strategy A simple Domination Civ. The UA, and two Classical Era Units, may push you to try Honour. The Peltast is useful - Composite Bowmen are by far the main Unit of the Classical Era and the basis of most early rushes, so improvements to their mobility and strength are welcomed. The Falxman is harder to take advantage of, because a Melee Unit's primary early purpose should be to serve as a shield to distract attacks away from your Ranged Units. It may be useful for clearing some Barbarian Camps in one hit, but otherwise, it is more efficient to bring Spearmen on your conquests. Pack as many Units as possible into the range of an imminently-defeated City for a boost of XP, helping to push forward your conquering. Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Execute Sub-Kings The confederation of our tribes is fragile, and the threat of civil war is growing. We must take action before the situation gets dire. The autonomy of petty local chiefs is more trouble than benefit. We should get rid of them and consolidate our power. Centralising the government will allow us to more clearly see the greater good of our kingdom. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Thracians Costs: * * # of land military units Culture * 2 Magistrates * Unenacts the "Recognise Sub-Kings" Decision if enacted Rewards: * -1 Unhappiness for every 2 Citizens in the Capital * All Land Military Units gain +10 Experience Recognise Sub-Kings The confederation of our tribes is fragile, and the threat of civil war is growing. We must take action before the situation gets dire. Recognising the autonomy of tribes and their local chiefs as sub-kings, subordinate only to us - the high king, would ease the tension among the tribes and let us concentrate on the greater good of our kingdom Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Thracians Costs: * * # of land military units Culture * 2 Magistrates * Unenacts the "Execute Sub-Kings" Decision if enacted Rewards: * +1 Happiness for every City * All Land Military Units gain +10 Experience Full Credits List * Viregel: XML * Janboruta: Art/Unit Reskins, Unit Pedias * Leugi: Unit Models * JFD: Lua * Sukritact: Events and Decisions Support * Tomatekh: Pedias * Pouakai: Assistance with XML * Praetorians OST: Through Tears to Victory: The Calm" * Rome Total War Soundtrack - "Journey to Rome part 2" Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Greater Europe Category:Classical Cultures